jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Rex Rinehart (Our Internet Wargame Characters)
Douglas Rex Rinehart was the German-American criminal who became infamous during the Internet Wargame Incident from 2015 between 2016, Defending by Anti-Virus and Deviantart, Douglas’s actions led into become an Malware, Virus threatens and attack on the Internet. It was notable for creating the first computer virus ever to against on the internet users, deviations, community and forums. In this cases, He caused to viruses data takes 170+ victims computers, When the deviantart staff attempted to kicked out the Internet. It can’t kicked him, Afterward He destroying the computer system, administration workstation and stealing code program onto his intensive powers, Then It used bombed onto the room and destroying the property. Under Douglas’s hybrid and monstrous mutation, He is the services as Evil Empire German responding to rigging developed of computer viruses, fungus yeast into mold mutation-like creatures of several these forms, Turning people infected by viruses and disease in the population to attempted genocide live on internet and real-world. Douglas Rex Rinehart is the main antagonist in Our Internet Wargame of the series, He is the leadership of Dark side and computer virus as well Anti-Virus‘s archenemy. History Early Life One night, during his last day Douglas's life. Quitting from his jobs and overstaying about few years in Visa, He left the note written said that he would to going out from roommates while he personal info passport nearly expires and ran out of money. Later he goes to night partying of drinking bar his mentioned about befriended several years ago, Got out from the night party. Then he decided to decision self inflicted throwing himself that he doubted would go to sleep in tomorrow, And taken his own life, If the recusers tries to stop him falling off in the building. Death In Real-Life and Born from the Darkness It is about next morning, The authorized got reported about the Douglas lift up 27th floor at the Hotel, Discovered open the window and calmly lay down into slept in outdoors windows. When the police officer and recusers has arrived on hotel, Despite being officer tries to stop falling off, He was ready and willing to roll to his death. Shortly moment, He throwing himself down into the 3th floor at swimming pool. He slammed down into major injury, broken bone, presumably dead. The officer was taken his body away for the autopsy and reporter sent informed US Embassy Bangkok notification that explains Douglas life about spent all his money are ran out, passport expires, anxiety going outdoors with night partying and self inflicted throwing. The body of Douglas his soul-less during this time, That Douglas was beginning his born from the darkness in edge of inside internet to have self-images of him. It is later that weekend, Douglas body soul inside the internet and that His decomposing body have red sparks of the Douglas life, Until he is born from the darkness and creating humanoid avatar by itself. The rumored are Douglas lived in digitized avatar is the very first times and the leader of unknown person has the void to take a wishes were responsible with opportunity commission these entered his mind, From change his mind that explains in real-world reality has Douglas are ran out his money and didn’t make it going through longer lived and his realized that spent taking over few years, Spenting all of his money, Didn’t seen Douglas families again. And his asked with the void wanted to idol himself becoming of famous criminal and serial killers and given with new powers abilities, Then it agreed to mutated him and transformation into the elderly humanoid forms of deadly weapons, mutate, brainwash and paranoia effects until he managed to entered the websites and across on the internet in his reality. His masters are creators were longest services to unknown person and void traveling around of across from the internet reality until they went back to time machines at 1940’s in connections and discovered destination at the Germany that sets in the events of the series. During in World War 2 and modern internet era. Our Internet Wargame Series Exodus The Last Stand Other Media Real-Life Tragically Events Signs of Douglas Rex Rinehart appears in real-world media, It began the infamous Internet Wargame incident around from 2015. The personality of unknown user and biography names were featuring the concept stories where the internet have threatened attack on DeviantArt, Twitter, YouTube. And its used with possession of gory picture and pornography as it for real-life tragically on internet incident for his DeviantArt users. Same as Ricardo Lopez users particularly being sent death threats on social media in same way this year. Goals * Get away from his crimes (failed) * To destroy Anti-Virus and rule the internet (all failed) * Spreading the virus can go infected their many victims computers then destroy all of humankind (failed) * Rule the internet and destroy all mankind (all failed) * Turned into evil and dark ages of Internet wasteland (failed) * To awaken evil masters (failed) * To rule of internet and real-world (failed) Personality Ever seen he born from the darkness, Became one of the mentally illness always being corruption around of the internet rigging his own powers on internet. Quotes * “I am Douglas Rex Rinehart, I have my ruler on the internet, I have to be get newest revenge on internet and everyone...” — His introducing of Douglas‘s profile Trivia * The chracter has debated method inspired from the tragically psychologcial thriller scene like Joker (2019 film), his known for the real-life tragically events were the threatened, corrupts, arrogant and various others crimes has charges, Instead his roles are the notorious serial killer on digizied characteristic inside the internet, which deformed of humanoid hybrid alien-like creatures a large mouth type of worms mixtures chimera and a moves of special abilites in distant surrounding areas. Category:Action Villains Category:Science-Fiction Villains Category:Our Internet Wargame Villains Category:Our Internet Wargame Category:Indie Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Stalker Category:Computer Virus Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Destruction Category:Perverts Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murder Category:Mastermind Category:People turned to dark side Category:Abusers Category:German-American criminal Category:Modern-Villains Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychological Abuser